The Book of Love
by MidnightQuill420
Summary: This is a book that has power to show you your one true love. Harry Potter loves Hermione Granger, Hermione loves Draco Malfoy. Bitter resentment has turned Harry into a murderer.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not the author of these characters but the plot is mine.

Harry was walking down the stairs, at the bottom of the stairs awaited the only women he would ever love. Hermione Jean Granger was the true love of his life. He had dated other girls, but this was the only women who had always been in his heart. He was planning on sharing that with her tonight. He never wanted to be without her again. He was surprised that she wasn't taken by someone else. He was planning on telling her in a way that he thought she would like; he was going to give her a book of their life stories up until that point. It was magical, so it had real events and pictures.

Hermione was walking down the stairs toward Harry Potter, her best friend in the world. She was attending this ball tonight with him as a cover. Her real love was attending the ball with someone else, she was crushed. It had been explained to her during one of their long nights making love. He had family responsibility and couldn't be in public with her yet. But he did love her; he told her and showed her many times. She was blissfully happy that she didn't have to pretend with Harry.

Harry was so excited to give Hermione the Love Book; he thought he might take a sneak peek. He was surprised when the 1st page had a picture of his Lily and James Potter; the page across from it had a picture of Mr. and Mrs. Granger. He shoved the book back into his back pocket and waited for the right time to give it to her. He was so excited. She had come down the stairs and placed her hand in his. She laughed a sound that he loved. It sounded like twinkling glass. It made his heart sing. She followed Harry into the ballroom.

Her eyes were looking for her love. She knew he was here and he looked handsome. He had shown her the outfit he planned to wear tonight in advance so that she could see him. She scanned the room and came upon him sitting at the table with his date. God, she hated that woman. He pulled Harry over to the table where her lover was sitting; she had arranged that they and their date would sit together. She pulled out her chair and sat down, Harry next to her and Malfoy across from her. She smiled because she knew that she was the one going home with him tonight. They had a house together in Amsterdam and meet there many nights a week. She couldn't wait to get back there tonight and have him take off her lovely dress. She wanted to feel his fingers run along her thighs as he pulled off her stockings. He wanted to feel the heat of his lips on the back of her neck. She shivered at the thought and took a sip of her champagne. Harry placed his hand on her leg and she flinched. She didn't want Draco to get mad at her, so she removed Harry's hand.

Harry had decided that he was going to be bold tonight. He was going to tell her and show her how he felt. Harry moved his chair closer to Hermione. She excused herself to use the ladies room, Draco's date followed her lead and they went together. Draco and Harry looked at each other and both scowled. Harry looked so happy, that Draco was ticked off. He was here with the women I love and he has no idea. Harry stood from his chair and removed a book from his rear pocket. He set it on the place where Hermione was sitting. Draco grabbed the book and looked at it. He didn't know what to think of it. He put it back and asked Harry, what it was. He said it is a Love Book. It will show Hermione that I love her and that she loves me. Draco almost chocked on his champagne. Harry Freaking Potter thought his date loved him. God, he was so wrong.

Hermione arrived back from the rest room to see Harry and Draco glaring at each other. Draco had a cruel looking smiling on his face and Harry looked like he wanted to kill Draco. Hermione sat down and saw the book on her plate. She smiled and opened it to the 1st page, it had Harry Potter's name on the inside cover but the pictures were of her parents and Draco's. She wondered what was going on. She flipped to the next page and it was of them their 1st year at Hogwarts. Next picture was of the Yule Ball. Harry was moving closer to Hermione and she didn't want him to see the pictures, so she moved the book closer to her cheast. Harry drew himself closer and whispered in her ear, how do like your present. She smiled and Harry and asked him what he meant by that, every girl loved presents Harry moved even closer to her and grabbed her hand. He explained the book to her, it was a priceless item and had taken a long time to find. He told her with a smile, it was a Book of Love. It showed you your one true love. Hermione smiled when she remembered that she had seen Draco and herself, but she frowned when she realized that was not what Harry had intended for her to see. There was no trick to this book, she couldn't change it or her feelings. Hermione sucked in her breath and smiled at Harry.

Harry smiled at her and looked over her shoulder; he was expecting to see his picture. Not the one that he saw. He rage boiled up inside and all he could see was Hermione kissing Draco Malfoy. Draco Freaking Malfoy was Hermione's one true love. Harry Potter couldn't and wouldn't stand for this. Hermione Jean Granger was his and his alone. She may not love him back but he loved her and she owed him. Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and apperated out of the ballroom.

The two of them landed in a field with a soft splat. Hermione was disoriented and didn't know how to handle this. Harry had his wand pointed at Hermione and was muttering something. He shot a spell at Hermione and she fell backward onto the ground again. Harry continued to rage, he was screaming at Hermione. How could you love Draco and not me? I have always been there for you; we have been through so much together. Hermione put her hand on her wand and expected to be caught by Harry. She wasn't and she apperated out of the field back to her apartment. She changed her clothes and went to find Draco. She wanted to know if Harry had hurt Draco. She didn't know what she would do if her best friend killed the man she loved. She hoped she never had to find out.

Harry's rage was uncontrolled and he wanted to kill someone. He couldn't kill Draco because that would hurt Hermione, but the authorities would never know if he killed some random person. Harry Potter went to London and found someone who looked like Draco and strangled the life out of him.

Draco was left at the table in the ballroom with his date. He grabbed the book and saw what Hermione had seen. This was a Love Book. It showed Hermione and Draco kissing in the moonlight. Harry must be furious but he understood. Draco had been angry when Hermione had told her that Harry was accompanying her to the ball. He didn't want anyone to touch his women. He loved her; he had never loved anyone before. He needed to leave here and find her.

Harry was still angry and he thought the murder he had commited would make him feel better, but it didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and I do not Own Harry Potter, the only thing I own is the plot and I am making no money off it. I wish I could.

Please read the next chapter (Called the Love Book), it was meant to be a one shot but was asked to write some more for someone's birthday.

How the Book of Love Began

Hermione was cooking in the kitchen of the house in Amsterdam. She was waiting for her boyfriend to arrive, it took time sometimes coming from London. She had opened the Floo but didn't expect him to use it from the Manor. He didn't want his parents to follow him to his real home. This flat was his and her home. They both had other places to stay but this place, together was home.

Hermione finished cooking and went to the bedroom. The bed was still amiss from their morning romp, so Hermione straighten the blankets. She went over to the closet and picked out something wonderful to wear for Draco. He had always told her he liked her in lavender. He said it brought out the gold in her hair and eyes. Hermione sat down on the bed and got dressed. She wore a frilly lace dress; underneath she wore a pair of black satin panties and matching demi bra. She rose from the bed and went to the bathroom to work on her makeup; she liked looking good for Draco. He always tried to look nice for her, so she liked to return the favor.

Hermione emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later; Draco was sitting at the island going through their mail. He rose from his chair and went over to Hermione. He kissed her, like he might never see her again. He smiled as she kissed him back. He had been waiting all day to come back here to her. She hadn't had to work today so he knew that she was going to spoil him tonight.

Draco pulled Hermione into the kitchen. He pulled her chair out at the table, waited for her to sit, pushed her to the table and walked over to his own chair and sat. Hermione had cooked dinner for him as she did every night she didn't work; Draco did the same to her when he had the day off. It was one of the small things they did for each other to show one another their love.

Hermione finished her lamb and was about ready to get up and go to the freezer for desert, when an owl pounded on the window. Hermione walked over to the window and let the bird in. She grabbed it a snack and the bird was waiting for a reply. The note was from Harry. He wanted to know if she could meet him for lunch tomorrow, he had something to ask her.

Hermione replied that of course she would meet him. She sent the owl off before returning to the kitchen and grabbing desert. Hermione got the desert and carried it to the table where Draco was sitting. Hermione dished herself up with some and went to serve Draco his. He grabbed her and pulled her down on to his lap. Hermione giggled and let herself be harassed by Draco. She loved him and his kisses.

Draco couldn't think of anything else and picked up his girlfriend. He walked with her in his arms to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed. He was going to show her just how much he loved her. He kissed her, straight from his soul. Lingering on her lips, he used his hands to undo the zipper of her dress. He kept his lips to hers, lifted her up and the dress fell. Hermione smiled as Draco took in her appearance. She had worn his favorite pair of panties. He reached for her, but she stepped away. Hermione was a shy girl, but with Draco she had no limits. It was one of the reasons she loved him, she could be herself and didn't have to pretend.

Hermione rushed to Draco, she kissed him. Hermione continued kissing him, while helping him undress himself. She wanted him naked like she was; she loved the feel of his skin on hers. Draco unclasped her bra, her breast falling freely into his face. Draco ran his finger along the underside of her breast, causing her to react with a shudder of pleasure. Draco and Hermione fell back onto the bed. They relished every minute with each other. They continued to make love.

Meanwhile, Harry had just received Hermione's response to his letter. He was going to ask her out to the dance. He was excited that she had said yes. It meant a lot to him that she had responded yes. He was going to do something brave, he was going to tell her he loved her and had since they met. He knew that he needed to find her just the right present. It had to say everything he felt without words. He didn't want to buy something not since he didn't want to spend it but because of whom Hermione was. He was at his godfather's house. Sirus had many old and valuable things, things Hermione would love and appreciate.

Harry went up the back stairway to Sirius's old room. He kept many things there, things that wouldn't be missed. Hermione would love to have a piece of the Black Family history. Harry went into Sirius's room and sat down. He pulled a trunk from under the bed. He grabbed a candle; it had a note book which said what it did. That was not something Hermione would like, so he put it back. Next, he pulled out a book. On the inside cover was a sticker. It said that this book was called the Love Book. It showed you a picture of your true love. Harry opened the book to the next page. Hermione Granger was smiling him back in the face. Hermione was his true love, which he had already known.

Hermione kept smiling, while he changed the page. On the next page, it described how they had met. It described Harry meeting Hermione on the train to Hogwarts. It showed a picture of how they looked when they were younger. It was telling their story. Harry skipped a few pages, the Yule Ball. It was the night Harry had fallen in love with Hermione. She had looked so beautiful and young; he had known then that Hermione was the love of his life.

Harry continued reading the book, every few pages he would stop and smile. He discovered it was his newest most favorite books. He loved the idea that their story had been told, it was so romantic. He was going to give this book to Hermione. He was going to tell her how much he loved her. This book was a culmination of that love; he was so excited to give it to her.

Hermione was sitting in the tub at her flat in Amsterdam; Draco was sitting on the toilet seat next to her. Hermione was telling Draco about Harry asking her to the dance. Hermione knew that she couldn't go with Draco; it was a family obligation on his part. He was taking someone his parents had picked, he needed to do it. Hermione and Draco had already discussed it, and Draco said it was fine if she went with Harry.

Hermione was going to go shopping tomorrow; she was going to find a magnificent dress. She was going to look wonderful for her best friend and she wanted Draco's friends and families see her. She wanted Harry to be impressed. Hermione got out of the bath, changed into her pajamas and snuggled on the bed with her man.

The next day, Hermione sent an owl to Harry asking what he was wearing so she could coordinate. Hermione got a reply and went shopping. She had taken some money from Draco to get a new dress. She was going to dress to impress. Hermione smiled at her reflection in the store window. She looked amazing, she had just gotten her hair done and looked amazing.

Harry was dressing himself, waiting for the moment that he would see Hermione. He couldn't wait to see her, he loved her and he was going to tell her. Hermione was going to be surprised.


End file.
